screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Overrated: Wolves
Wolves, with all due respect, are very, very graceful creatures, I have to admit. However, they are massively overhyped. People that are notorious for their obsession with wolves are known as "wolfaboos", a play on the word "weeaboo" (a similar term, but refers to a person obsessed with anime and/or Japanese culture). I have spent a considerate amount of my time observing these wolfaboos, as I've met and seen a few and I have come to one, logical conclusion: These people are delusional. They make up lies and false claims to get people to win their side in a debate (even when the person they're dealing with actually has more knowledge of the creature), they get unnerved whenever you make even the slightest bad remark about wolves (sometimes even bashing you repeatedly), and are completely oblivious to how stupid they actually appear. These aforementioned freaks glorify wolves, placing them on a pedestal and valuing them more than human life, claiming that wolves are the supreme beings on Earth. (That might seem a bit farfetched, but I've been around awhile, to see that it's actually not.) Now, while I do agree that killing wolves for sport is wrong and inhumane, wolfaboos are convinced that wolves killing humans, rather than humans killing wolves, is suddenly less wrong, which I find completely whacked-up. I also felt the need to mention this: "Stupid mongolians kill wolves for a freaking hat or scarf." -Wolfaboo on Youtube The comment above was stumpled upon while watching a video of golden eagles hunting wolves and foxes in Mongolia. (I did not intentionally search this, rather I found it while searching for videos of eagles because I felt like it.) Obviously, the person who made the comment is completely oblivious to the Mongolian culture. The people living in the Mongolian steppes have cultivated the land, herding sheep and hunting for food. Even in modern society, this has pursued in the area and is still a common practice, since the natives here do not have access to much of the technology we have (which we actually take for granted). The eagles are used as "watchdogs" or guards that help drive off or, if necessary, kill intruders that might want to harm the livestock. Now, naturally, no one wants the remains of a wolf (or some other animal) just decaying on their fields, so they put it to use, like the natives of North America. Yes, they might occasionally make their pelts into clothing, but what else do you expect living in such a cold region? Shall they run around butt-naked and freeze to the death? No. Not only that, but they also might utilize the flesh as food, since, unlike us, they do not have the advantage of grocery stores or McDonald's, which, again, we seem to take for granted. Speaking of which, this is my response to the original comment: "Stupid Americans kill cows for a hamburger!" (Please, I'm not PETA, just thought that would be a clever response.) Anyways, back on topic, the reason I hate such ignorance is because they so boldly declare something, without looking into the people, culture, and lifestyle in this particular environment. I'd honestly like to see how these idiots manage in Mongolia themselves. (I'm still working on this article, just wait...)